Public safety officers, such as police officers, assigned to patrol a geographic region are generally equipped with mobile devices that are used to provide assistance and/or protect people in the region. However, in some situations, people requiring assistance may not be in a position to directly request assistance, which may lead to an increase in crime, and/or lost people and/or unassisted people in the region, which in turn may lead to an increase in a need for public safety officers and/or public safety resources.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.